Sorpresa
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Se marchó de su apartamento el día de su cumpleaños, lamentando no poder quedarse en su casa con su pequeño novio. Él le había dicho que le daría una sorpresa, haciéndolo fantasear de distintas maneras ¿Quién se imaginaría qué recibiría eso cuando llegara? [BL/Ereri/One-shot]


**¡Hola! ¡Patatapandicornio reportandose con un nuevo fanfic!**

**Esta vez es un One-shot por el compleaños de Eren Tatakae Yaeger. Lo tenía listo desde octubre (lol) así que lo puedo tener a tiempo xD**

**Espero que les guste, es corto, pero lo hice con amor (?)**

* * *

-Cuando vuelvas, te daré una sorpresa-. Me avisó mi querido amante desde la puerta de mi apartamento. Ayer se había quedado a dormir.

-¿No irás al colegio, gatito?-. Le pregunté tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo a mí. No quería irme a trabajar, quería tenerlo entre mis brazos como ahora, ya que muy pocas veces se dejaba querer. Debía ser porque hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-No me digas así, Eren-. Me gruño. Sinceramente, cuando hace ese tipo de acción realmente me recuerda a un gatito tierno y gruñón tratando de sonar salvaje. Mi novio es la cosa más hermosa del universo.- Y no iré, me quedaré aquí en tu apartamento.

-¿No dirán nada tus profesores?-. Comencé a mecerme con las caderas, haciendo como si estuviera bailando en el salón.

-Mis notas son excepcionales, ¿Y de verdad crees que le importe lo que hago a mi familia?

-¿Te quedarás aquí?-. Le pregunté besándole los labios dulcemente.

-Sí, y vete de una puta vez a trabajar-. Me separó de si y me empujó, lanzándome un maletín. Así comenzaba un nuevo día rutinario, en especial era el 30 de Marzo.

Adoro a mi noviecito. Yo soy mayor, este año cumplo veinticinco y trabajo en una empresa, es verdad, pero aunque él sea menor de edad y aún vaya al instituto con casi dieciocho, salimos hace dos años cuando nos conocimos en un café cerca de donde estudiaba. Sigue viviendo con sus padres, pero viene muy seguido a mi apartamento a pasar tiempo conmigo, y aunque es arisco y gruñón, lo adoro. Soy algo masoquista, pero siempre me han agradado los felinos, y él es como uno.

Me dirigí a mi trabajo como siempre, y luego de un día agotador de papeleo, tuve un intermediario de una hora de descanso, cortesía de mi jefe, en lo que me dediqué a pensar.

Recordé sus palabras: "sorpresa cuando vengas" ¿Qué será?

Mi amado gatito todavía no quiere tener sexo, y me encanta que sea virgen, además de querer conservar ese momento para algo especial, pero siempre que intento mimarlo de otra manera me amenaza con que me va a cortar las bolas o algo por el estilo. Así que algún tipo de regalo de ese tipo está descartado.

Quizás haya alquilado alguna película de terror muy a su pesar, ya que aunque le gustan, le asustan un poco. Me encantaría que lo haya hecho, tenerlo entre mis piernas sentadito, y sentir como se apretuja y acurruca contra mí cada vez que se asusta. Sería un deleite, un perfecto regalo.

O quizás me prepare algo especial para comer. Aunque no quiera admitirlo y tampoco lo demuestre, es un excelente cocinero. Sería delicioso probar otro de sus ricos manjares.

Tal vez compró algo de chocolate negro para que lo compartamos. Sabe que lo amo, pero siempre me lo restringe, diciéndome que si no terminare como un gordo con la panza llena de chocolate. Para complacerlo y no estar fuera de forma, siempre procuro ir al gimnasio todos, o casi todos los días.

O aún mejor, por ahí solamente me llenara de besos y dejará que lo mime. No es muy amistoso, no quiere que lo abrace mucho (aunque a veces hace excepciones. Tengo un cupo de 3 abrazos, 5 besos en la mejilla y 3 besos en los labios por día. Y a veces si tengo mucha suerte, me da un beso francés) y quizás su sorpresa sea que me deje "cupo libre" con él. Hm, quizás me deje besarle el cuello, con suerte. Probar esa pielcita blanca es algo que vengo soñando de hace mucho.

Miré el reloj nuevamente. Solo habían pasado 10 minutos de mi descanso. Dios, como extraño a mi pareja en este momento. A veces me gusta imaginar que se sienta en mi regazo y me llena de besos.

¿Por qué no soñar? ¿Por qué no imaginar?

Nadie me puede reprochar si solamente uso mi imaginación.

Hm ¿Cómo se vería Levi desnudo?

El año pasado se quitó la camisa frente a mí para complacerme en mi anterior cumpleaños, y por dios que realmente agoté todo mi autocontrol. Es horrible tener que resistirse a un manjar como lo era su pecho blanco, con esos dos inocentes y deliciosos pezones rosados. Me imagino verlo sonrojado, tratando de resistir la vergüenza de mostrar su intimidad ante mí.

Es mi pequeño secreto, pero hace un tiempo, cuando se duchó en mi apartamento, dejó la puerta del baño mal cerrada, y cuando salió de esta y estaba de espaldas a mí, pude verlo con claridad.

Por dios, ese era el mejor culo que había visto en mi miserable vida. Pero que retaguardia, me puse celoso de las gotas de agua que se escurrían por su espalda y se perdían entre esas suculentos glúteos. Que ganas de morder esos globos pálidos y darles nalgadas hasta dejarlos rosados.

Mi pervertida mente puede imaginarse cosas mejores. Abrí mi laptop y teclee en el buscador "lencería femenina".

Hm ¿Con cuál de todos estos Babydoll se vería mejor Levi? Da igual, con cualquiera se vería sexy, además de que de todas maneras se lo arrancaría con los dientes hasta poder ver su cuerpo.

Me atreví a buscar un poco más allá.

Hm… Levi usando un traje de secretaria, una falda tubo ajustada a sus muslos, y un top que dejara ver su vientre, con unas medias de red hasta las rodillas y zapatos de tacón…

Levi con un traje de policía. Le quedaría genial, pero sería mucho más excitante verlo con el de hombre, arrancarle los pantalones y clavársela. Le quedaría bien con la personalidad. De solo imaginármelo con una garrocha de policía, montado arriba mío, golpeándome de vez en cuando….

Sería demasiado delicioso ver a Levi con un traje de colegiala, ya que es un estudiante de instituto. Con una faldita corta de su mismo colegio, el chaleco, el blazer y la camisa, con un par de bonitas medias negras ajustadas a sus exquisitos muslos.

Miles de opciones surcaron mi cabeza. Levi de enfermera, Levi con orejas de gato, Levi con lencería fina, Levi vestido de ángel… no, mejor de diablo. Levi de conejito, Levi de maid, Levi con un mini-traje de ninja, Levi como pirata, Levi como porrista, Levi con lencería de estampado animal print, Levi con un mini traje con estampado de camuflaje, Levi solo con el delantal de ama de casa, Levi vestido de marinero, Levi vestido de brujita, Levi vestido de personajes infantiles Eróticos… hm… Blanca nieves, Cenicienta, Caperucita roja, Alicia, gatúbela, batichica, Mujer Maravilla. Levi vestido de bailarina árabe, Levi con un kimono corto japonés, Levi con pantalones ajustados, Levi haciéndome un Sreapteass, Levi masturbándose frente a mí, Levi en cuatro mostrándome su bonito culo, Levi gimiendo y retorciéndose debajo de mí, Levi con su cara de orgasmo…

Okay, debo encargarme de esta erección.

Luego de haberme masturbado pensando en mi querido gatito gruñón que debe estar esperándome en casa, seguí con mi papeleo del día a pesar de estar en mi horario libre. Así podría liberarme del trabajo antes y llegar al departamento con mi Levi de nuevo. Quería mimarlo, besarlo y abrazarlo todo lo que pudiera.

Me puse a trabajar duro, y tal como lo había planeado, se me permitió salir unos 30 minutos antes del horario común, pero por un atasco de tráfico solo llegué 10 minutos temprano.

Me paré frente a mi puerta de departamentos e introduje la llave. La abrí, y oh puto dios santo de la virgen.

Dejé caer mi maletín y sentí mi mandíbula floja, abriendo la boca estúpidamente.

¿Ese era Levi?

¿MI LEVI?

¿EN ESE ESTADO?

Sí, no había duda, era él.

Él también me miraba sorprendido, estaba completamente sonrojado.

Estaba con el… el… ¿Eso?

Oh dios, ni todas mis imaginaciones juntas se esperaban tal tipo de "sorpresa" y como dije antes, por el puto dios santo de la virgen, eso era lo más sexy que se me podría haber presentado en frente de la retina.

Allí estaba él, sobre el sillón, con mi camiseta preferida. Una de color verde oliva que, a mí me queda con el cuello grande. A él le quedaba que se le caía por los hombros por lo ancho del cuello, lo que le hacía ver terriblemente apetecible.

Tenía puestas un par de medias negras que le llegaban hasta por encima de la rodilla, resaltando sus níveos muslos. En el final estas tenían encaje y un listón de color plateado para ajustarlas a las piernas. Mi par de bóxer preferidos (unos Calvin Klein negros) y al parecer, se estaba por poner un par de zapatos con un poco de tacón color negros.

-¿E-Eren?-. Balbuceó.- ¿N-No ibas a llegar dentro de 10 minutos?

Avancé adentro de mi departamento y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, sin despegar mis ojos de él. Afile la mirada y me relamí los labios, viendo placenteramente como mi adorable gatito ahora comenzaba a temblequear levemente. Oh, la erección de hoy en el trabajo era un cago de risa con el monstruo que ahora se asomaba por detrás de mis pantalones. Mi camiseta ahora tapaba cruelmente parte de sus piernas.

-Iba, decidí adelantar el tiempo para poder estar con mi adorable gatito. Y oh vaya que me he encontrado con algo gratificante-. Tomé la llave y cerré la puerta con seguro. No dejaría escapar a mi pareja otra vez. Hoy no.

Me acerqué relamiéndome los labios inconscientemente, desanudando la corbata, porque dios que estaba comenzando a hacer calor.

-¿E-Eren?

Cuando quería saber, ya estaba en frente de él, encerrándolo contra el sillón con una mano. Él estaba bastante sonrojado, no se esperaba a que yo llegara a ese horario.

-Dime mi pequeño gatito, ¿Qué preparaste para este perro hambriento?-. Gimió cuando le dije eso a la oreja y la mordí. Juguetee con el elástico de mi bóxer, y al bajarlo levemente, pude ver que se asomaban un par de bragas con encaje y listones.

Allí perdí mi autocontrol.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado uvu

Dejen review o mueran

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
